Half Breed
by flamingcarver
Summary: "You can't stop living." That's what Dad told me. But now he and everyone else I cared about is dead, I can't go home, and I don't know anyone where I am, I'm scared and lonely and those who want me dead wont stop until I am. I don't know how, but I am not going to stop living, because that would be letting them win and letting Dad down. My name is Malika Bristow and I'm alive.
1. Schooling

I do not own anything of the Harry Potter Series, that all belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling.

Chapter 1; Schooling

The unicorn had charged towards me, it's legs a blur too fast to see, it's glittering horn had pointed straight at me. I waited till Odin was level then reached out and had pulled myself aboard. We had charged across the clearing, hidden from the world. A log loomed close, and with a bunch of muscles we glided over it. I lifted my arms up and Odin trumpeted his supremacy over the world. As we reached the other side of the clearing we slid to a stop sending dirt and grass flying everywhere. I jumped off and Odin took off bucking and rearing, which had set off Ares, the baby, off where we had left him tethered. He was a big black beauty and silly as you please, so when his legs slid out from under him, I laughed, before I checked him for injury. Unicorns are beautiful, magnificent creatures, but they can take a while to mature. A small, black speck flashed across the sky, Henry's one legged Pauraque, Hoppy. It had landed on my shoulder with the utmost dignity and extended it's leg, to which a small piece of paper was attached; typical Hoppy.

_Hey Lika,_

_Come home, Professor McGonogall of Hogwarts is here._

_Henry._

I whistled, short and sharp and Odin trotted over, he calmed instantly from his previous frivolity. I'd scooped up Ares and settled him across Odin's whither, before mounting myself. "Home." I said, and Odin had taken off at a steady canter, back home.

We passed the sign "Australian Magical Haven for All Creatures" and shortly the conglomerate of building that made up AMH came into sight. They were worn, but well repaired, wooden affairs. Patty, a worker, saw me coming in and waited, his worn weathered face crinkled as he smiled at me. His gnarled hand gripped Ares and lifted him off Odin. The foal neighed joyfully and licked at Patty's face, an over eager puppy. "Henry wants you at home, Lika, that Headmistress that was here a while ago is back. I'll take care of this pair." He turned and walked the pair of unicorns into the stable.

I turned and ran to the house. The door swung open as I'd approached it and I barrelled through, only halted my mad rush outside the kitchen where I could hear Henry talking to McGonagall. I walked in. "Lika, you remember Professor McGonagall. Professor, my ward, Malika Bristow. Hogwarts has decided to accept you." Henry said, obviously overjoyed. He was a firm believer in education. I had thought it was important, I just hadn't understand why I had needed to travel across a continent to go to school. I'd understood the fact that I couldn't attend any of the schools of magic in AUstralia, but what had happened to home schooling? It's not that I hadn't wanted to go, but no one had ever really asked me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Malika. I will see you at the start of term." Professor McGonogal smiled at me, warm but was evidently strict in the lines that framed her face and her greying brown hair. "I need to be off, thank you for the cup of tea, Mr Sheldon." She said and left.

Henry scooped me up into a bear hug swinging me round and round. "This is great news Lika, you can go to school." His happiness was infectious, as I ended up smiling as well, my previous reticence forgotten. "We'll have to hurry to get your things, as there is little time left. There's only a couple of days before you need to take off for England. We can get you away from the extremists over here. The wizard community is more relaxed over there about half-castes." He put me down and rumpled my hair with his big calloused hand and a big grin on his face. He had been worried if Hogwarts would accept me being half warlock and half witch. My mum was Wiccan but she fell in love with my dad who was a wizard, a bad one, and she got thrown out of the coven, making her a warlock. Henry took me in as a baby, but won't tell me more than that.

Warlocks practice black magic, superstition would have you believe it taints them and their progeny, but I don't think I'm 'bad'. That's why the magic schools in Oz wouldn't touch me.

"I'll take you tomorrow to pick up a few things, although we'll mostly pick it up in England." A frown had fluttered across his face. "No I won't, I have that Proper Diets of Pixies conference tomorrow... I'll ask Jenny to take you. You two will have fun together." I nodded and he looked sad.

"I'll see you when I get back and you can take me to England." I told him and hugged him. "I love you, dad." I told him. "I love you too, Lika, for always... You'd better get your chores done; you've got a big day tomorrow." I nodded and started to head out. "What's England like?" I'd asked, pausing at the door. Henry smiled.

"You'll see Lika, you'll see."


	2. Where There's Smoke There's Fire

"Come on Lika; it's time to get up!" Henry called from outside my room and knocked loudly on my door. The sun had barely started rising and was still a pinky orange line on the horizon. Mechanically I pulled myself upright, used to the drill of get up, drink a glass of chocolate milk, do my chores then come in for breakfast.

I'd trudged into the stable and Ares neighed like a spastic; evidently he was a morning person. We currently had six in the stable a haferbock, a pegasus, a criosphinx, a bayard and of course Ares and Odin. The centre of AMH was effectively a medial facility, we had a trained veterinarian, to take care of the injuries as well as Patty. I went into the feed room and began to measure out the various feeds.

"Good morning Claudius." I say to the bayard, which is really just a fancy word for a talking horse, but bayard's insist on being called bayard's; it's a matter of pride you see. "You re looking much better this morning." It was the truth. Claudius was a pretty bay, but had gotten caught in a wire fence and cut himself along his shoulder.

"Good morning to you Lika. It doesn't look much better. I can just tell it's going to scar." Claudius was well meaning but vain as you please.

"It'll be fine Claudius, just leave it be and let Doc Jo fix it. Eat." I commanded him putting his food in the tub. The goat bleated happily at his feed, and gently head butted me in thanks before eating. I completed the rest of my rounds before I went to Ares, who attacked his bottle with vigour. He still hadn't quite worked out that less attack would equal more milk in his belly.

Breakfast time for the human. Jenny was already there bouncing around her cherry red hair swung madly as she cooked and danced simultaneously. "Are you ready to go shopping Lika?" She chirped, her blue eyes filled with light.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling and washed my hands

"Sit, eat whilst it's hot. I've made pancakes." There is a huge stack in the middle of the long table, the kitchen was more of a dining hall, it could fit and cater for twenty people. Slowly the others started walking in as I piled pancakes on my plate and added sugar and lemon; the best way to eat pancakes. They talked about the various jobs that needed to be done on the Haven, planning the days work. "You'll muck out those stalls when you get back, alright Lika." Henry said as Jenny and I went to leave.

"Alright dad. I'll see you when I get back." We headed out.

…

"I'd better get you back Lika or Henry will start to worry." Jenny had said as we'd come out of the last shop. "Yeah. Thank you Jenny." I said and we'd gotten into her car. We'd driven home in silence. About 20km away we saw the smoke, just peaking above the tree tops near AMH. Jenny hit the gas, but by the time we got there it was too late. The place was decimated. All of the buildings were burnt to cinder, and reporters were swarming, the magical kind; AMH had all kinds of magical protections on it. I'd bolted out and into the debris, only to be hauled to one side by by an auror. I'd fought and struggled forcing them to hit me with a calming spell, but not before I saw it the; great ugly series of five concentric circles, above a pile of dead bodies, both animal and human.

"I am Auror Kline, can you tell me who your name?" He'd said staring directly at my eyes, his were a dark muddy green.

I was numb, and stared blankly for a moment; "Malika Bristow." He nodded, his face straight, but seemingly compassionate.

"Malika, can you tell me you connection to what happened here?" He asked quietly.

"I live here."

"Are you related to a worker here?" He continued probing.

"I am Henry Sheldon's, the manager's, ward." I said.

"Well then Malika can you explain why the Castitate's symbol is here?"

"Because of me." It was the truth, the Castitate's were anti-half breeds and warlocks.

"Why because of you?" For the first time did my eyes actually focus.

"I'm half breed warlock. Because of me they killed everything and everyone. Even Ares and he was just a silly baby. Because I tainted everything here." For the first time in my life I felt absolutely nothing as I spoke of the horror that followed by bloodline. For the first time in my life I was absolutely empty.

"Don't worry we'll catch them." He said by a way of reassurance. I nodded dumbly. I got up and went to find Jenny, but as she saw me she backed away. But I couldn't blame her; I was the reason they were dead. If it wasn't for me they would still be alive.

The next day they packed me off for England. I wasn't even allowed to go the funeral. No one wants a warlock, not even half a warlock


	3. Shopping for School

I should have felt excitement about the fact that I was staying in the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, but I hadn't. Henry had planned on taking me there and shopping for the various things I'd need. I hadn't wanted to get out of bed. Henry and Patty were going to be buried; they had died because of me. Suddenly I couldn't stop the tears, they just rolled down my face, I hadn't made a sound, despite the huge wracking sobs that had overcome my body.

I'd cried until I had no tears left. Then slowly my brain had clicked back into gear as if it had been frozen since the massacre. "You can't stop living, girly. Because that's letting the Castitate's win, which would dishonour your mama's memory." Henry had said that after the last time they had come for me. So I'd had to keep living or else I would've dishonoured both my mum's and Henry's memory.

Peck, peck, peck... Peck, peck, peck... I'd looked up at the noise and a barn owl had hovered outside my window. I'd gotten up and let it in. It had landed on the back of the chair. A letter was attached to it's leg.

_Dear Miss Bristow_

_In consideration of your new circumstances, we have sent you a second list of school requirements and train ticket._

_Yours sincerely_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

I looked up and the owl had flown away. "Enough sitting around Lika." I said, "It's time to start living."

Diagon Alley was a land of wonder on a cobbled street. Shops, vendors and customer were all crammed into a single space. Vendors called out their wares and children screeched in pure delight, racing down the streets. The sun had shone brightly and I'd studied the list and shielded my eyes from the glare. First up robes, and I considered for a second, I'd also need to go into actual London to buy some actual clothes, because I had none but what I was wearing thanks to the fire. But first I would go to Madam Malkin's.

I pushed through the packed streets, slowly making my way to Madam Malkin's. Inside was filled with parents and children, and I looked around more than a little lost. "First year at Hogwarts, dear?" I turn to find a lady with snowy white hair dressed in all mauve, and I nod dumbly. "Very good, this way." She ushered me along and onto a footstool, dumped a robe over my head and began pinning it to the right length. A large group walked in, with several adults and more chldren. "But Mum, I don't need a new set of robes." One boy with black hair, who was a couple of years older than me, complained to his mother, who had bright red hair. "Your old robes are several inches too short, You are getting a new set of robes and that's final." She turned to a young girl with bright red hair, much like her own. "Go on Lily, you go with Hugo and get your robes." The girl was my age and bounced with joy as she dragged her friend, also with red hair onto the footstools near me, whilst the mother dragged her older son, behind them.

"Hello." The younger girl was next to me. "I'm Lily, are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yeah." I managed to get out before she started talking again.

"What's your name?"

"Malika, everyone calls me Lika but." She smiled; it nearly spilt her face in half.

"This is my cousin Hugo, and next to him is my brother James. Where do you think you'll be sorted? I'm hoping for Gryffindor, all my family have been into it and everyone knows it's the best."

"I don't know." I replied and she took off again like a racer from a starting gun.

"You talk funny, why is that?" That time her mother stepped in.

"Lily don't be rude. You come from Australia don't you dear." I nodded and she smiled encouragingly. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." I said and immediately her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Oh, you poor dear." She said and left it alone.

Lily jumped in again, the rebuke forgotten. "Do you play quidditch?" I shook my head. "I want to be a chaser." Then James spoke up. "You won't get in. They hardly ever pick first years." He was deliberately riling his sister, who glared at him. Then Madam Malkin finished.

"That's you done, deary." She handed me a package. As I left the shop Lily called out,

"See you at Hogwarts, Lika."

This was only the beginning of my school shopping. As my final stop, I entered Olivander's. Inside a younger man argued with his father. "Dad, you shouldn't be here. You know what the healer's have said." The older man raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

"The day I give up my profession is the day I die. Miss Bristow, I have waited a long time for you to grace my establishment." His voice wheezed, with age but life sparked and battled with the shadows in the man's eyes, he wasn't ready to die yet.

"Hello Mr. Olivander." I reply after I recover from the initial shock.

"It seems like only yesterday your father was here for his first wand. He did great, terrible, but great things with it. And now I will bid you good day and let my son handle the business." He turned to his son before ambling out, "Try the threstral and yew. It's just a feeling, son."

"Sorry about that, Miss Bristow, my father's not all there these days." He smiled sympathetically; "Now you are after your first wand, correct?" I nodded and he snaped his fingers so measuring tapes flew at me and started measuring the various lengths of my body. "Now which is your wand hand?" I'd held out my right. He nodded and disappeared into the back, and before long returned with a box. "Enough. Alder and dragon heart string." he said and the tapes returned to the desk. He'd held a wand out to me and I had barley taken it before he said "Well give it a wave." I gave it a wave and a crack of pain coursed up my arm, forcing me to drop it. "Definitely not." Olivander took the wand back, before disappearing again.

"Holly and unicorn." That time the lights blew. Steadily the pile of wands grew and the damage to the shop became more extensive, but Olivander had seemed to grow more cheerful, until a frown crossed his face. "Maybe the old bat was right..." He looked at me for a long moment, "Wait here." Then he disappeared for a long period of time before he returned breathless. With a faded dusty wooden tube. It took a moment for him to open, before removing the wand. Almost fearfully he handed the wand to me, which was understandable considering there wasn't a single thing in the shop than hadn't been ripped to shreds. My fingers had barely finished curling around the pale wand's gracefully rounded handle, which was covered with designs, before a soft gold light had filled the room, returning the shop to rights. Ollivander heaved a sigh of relief. "How very strange. That wand is yew wood with a threstral tail hair for a core. Yew is a very rare wood for a wand to be made of, and are you aware of how many other wands have threstral tail hairs for a core?" He watched me intently.

"No." I replied, feeling uneasy.

"Just one other and do you know what that wand was?"

"No." I replied.

"That was the elder wand." Okay, that one I had heard of, but I still hadn't known what that meant.

"I think we can expect great things from you, Miss Bristow." I nodded, not really sure how to reply, as his silver blue eyes had drilled into me. He takes the wand back and puts it carefully but in it's box. "Do you know the law behind threstral tail hair cores?" I shook my head. "That only one who has mastered and can accept death can master it." He studied me intently and I had to force myself not to squirm. "This wand is the only one of it's kind my father ever made. He never use threstral tail hair again. We never believed we could sell it, as it was a seemingly volatile match. I don't really know why we kept it, maybe because it seemed to greater waste to destroy it. But as such, I will only charge you five galleons." I nod and pay him.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander and good luck with your father."

I took the wand and left.

When I entered the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah, the landlady, came over to me. "Afternoon, Miss Bristow. The magical menagerie, said they had a package for you and that you were to come over and get it tomorrow." She handed me a slip of parchment that confirmed just that. "Would you like me to prepare your tea Miss?" She asked as I tucked the piece of parchment in my pocket.

"Yes thanks, Hannah." I smiled at her and picked up my bundle of purchases and made my way awkwardly up the stairs.


	4. Congratulations Gift

Sorry it's taken me a while to post again. Harry Potter and all the series content belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I forget to put this up again, this one stands for the rest of the story. Please forgive me. There have been a few corrections in previous chapters, please bear with any errors and know you have my deepest apologies; editing is not one of my strengths.

The next morning I was getting ready to go to the Magical Menagerie when a knock on my door sounded. Hannah walked in followed by a brown haired witch in purple robes. "Miss Bristow, Mrs Weasley of the Magical Law Enforcement. Mrs Weasley, this is Malika Bristow." Hannah introduced her, before she left.

"Hello Malika, I'm Hermione. I've come to help you adjust to your new situation." Her sympathy shone in her brown eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." I said. Why did she care? No one else did.

"Why don't we sit so we can talk." She suggested. I nodded, feeling uneasy as we sat, in the creaking, dark wooden chairs around the small scratched wooden table." She started to make small talk. "How are you finding England, Malika?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"It's nice, Mrs Weasley, please excuse me, why are you here?" I asked, as a half breed, I had learned to be polite. Half breeds who weren't polite... It could end badly. She smiled sadly at me.

"Please call me Hermione. Due to the fact that your schooling has been paid in full at Hogwarts, it has been decided that you shall remain here, in England. Until more permanent arrangements can be made, I will care for you." Mrs Weasley said. "My children are all very excited to meet you." I remained silent unsure what to make of the situation.

"I don't understand." I said, tense.

"You're going to stay here in England, with me and my family for now." She reached out to touch my hand and I went rigid. "It will be okay, Malika. I know it seems hard, to have everything ripped away from you. But you will get through it. I knew Henry and if you are anything like him, you will pull through just fine."

"You knew Dad?" I asked, sadness and determination gripping me. I wouldn't let the Castitate's win. "I worked with him often, helping magical creatures who had been mistreated. He was very proud of you, Malika." I felt tears welling, but none spilled over. She squeezed my hand. "You'll be okay, Malika. Henry loved you very much." It hurt, but I had already cried my tears, the day before.

"Life is precious, Malika, don't waste it." That was what Henry always told me.

"Are you ready to come home with me?" Mrs Weasley asked. I nearly nodded, before remembering the magical menagerie, so I shook my head. "I'm supposed to go to the magical menagerie." I showed her the note. "That's okay, I'll take you."

Once again I found myself pushing through the crowds in Diagon Alley, but that time I was not alone. At the Magical Menagerie I pushed forward to the table manned by an old grey haired lady in black. "What are you looking for?"

"My name is Malika Bristow, you have a package for me." I slid the crumpled parchment across the counter. "Ahh yes, over this way." She vacated the counter and moved further into the deep, grimy recesses of the shop, passing cages and cages. Eventually she reached a door which swung open when she touched it. Inside there were crates and shelves filled with a variety of things from food and medicaments, to handlers gloves.

"Over here is the little blighter." With a gnarled hand she grabbed a covered crate and a big bag next to it before continuing into the dark room till we reached the back where a long bench resided. This was obviously set up for treating creatures. It's underside was made of drawers ranging from small to monstrous. She set the crate and bag on the bench, switched on a dim light and removed the cover from the cage. A spotted fluff-ball lay inside curled around a heat pad, sleepily it opened it's eyes and did an odd kind of meow. "I'd guess it's a half-bred kneazle... and half lion?" I speculated. The old lady laughed in a series of croaky hoots. "You are a smart one. Just like your father. I got all the gear you'll need to take care of him. He classifies as a XX and a cat, cause he's a half bred, see." She cackled at that. "You're going to have yourself one big cat, Missy. Henry said he as a congratulations gift, for getting into Hogwarts." She said.

I lifted the crate door, which took both hands, and the lady stuck her hand in, which the kitten lazily swiped at.

"You try; he has no manners, the little rogue." We switched places, and I stuck my hand in, but didn't leave it in swiping range. Instead I grabbed him and rolled him belly up, my hand also securing his front legs. His eyes swept up to mine, alert now, but he stayed still so I released him, he curled around my hand and went back to sleep. "Ratbag." I muttered and the old lady cackled again.

"He likes you, but you'd be Haven trained." I nodded.

"I can't pay you for him." I told her, sad that I'd have to leave him.

"No, no, Henry already paid in full, you can just take him and go. Anything you need I can get for you here and send along to Hogwarts." I nodded my thanks and we headed out back to the main shop, where Mrs Weasley waited for me.

She cast a glance at the bag and the once again covered crate, "A present from Henry?" She asked and I just nodded, missing him once more and angry at the Castitate's. "Can I see?" She asked, gently. I nod and lift the cover. "He's adorable, like my cat Crookshanks." She said smiling down at the cat. "What are you going to call him?"

"I don't know." I replied and thought for a moment, Dad had always liked the ancient cultures; "I'll call him Caesar." He purred at that and Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Are you ready to come home?" I nodded.


	5. Family

Harry Potter and all the series content belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

After we collected my luggage, Mrs Weasley drove me to her house. It was a large, rambling, double-storey, faded red brick home. Though it looked nothing like my home, it reminded me of it. It looked enduring and loving, with colourful wayward garden spilling forth. A chicken coup had been added near the garage, and a big scraggy ginger cat lay sunning itself on the front porch below a sign that read 'The Hollow'.

"This is home." Mrs Weasley said as we grabbed my various things from the boot and slowly trundled in. "Mom?" A pair of voices rang out from upstairs. "Hey kids, we're home." Mrs Weasley called out, which started the clomping of her kids running down the stairs. Two red heads appeared, a girl and a boy, with brown eyes and freckles. The girl was older and taller by about a head. "Malika, this is Hugo and Rose. Hugo is the same age as you and will start Hogwarts with you and Rose is two years older and starting third year. Kids this is Malika, why don't you take her up to her room." Mrs Weasley suggested.

"Hi I'm Rose and that idiot's Hugo." Rose darted over with Hugo and they grabbed stuff from their mom. "Come on we'll show you your room." Rose with her free hand grabbed mine and dragged me up the stairs with Hugo on my other side. "You're the girl from Malkin's. What was it like living in Australia?" Hugo asked. He stood a couple of centimetres taller than me and moved forward to open the door. We dumped my stuff and Rose and Hugo made themselves comfy, Rose on the desk next to the window and Hugo on the bed, with brightly patterned spread. "I don't know." I said, "It was home... It changed constantly, but was always the same."

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked, then rolled his eyes when I remained standing. "Sit." It was a command. "One year it was drought and the next it might be flood." I said as I opened Caesar's crate. Rose shrugged, "Come on, we'll show you around."

Promptly they took off, for a moment they jostled for the lead. This was ended by Rose elbowing Hugo and winning. We stopped in the hall, which had five doorways. "That ones your obviously." Rose informed me. "Across from it is mine, next to mine is the library, and next to yours is the study, on the other side of that is Hugo's room." We briefly poked or heads into each room. "Up there is the attic." She pointed up the stair case. The kitchen, laundry, dining room, office, rumpus room, and downstairs bathroom passed in a blur, before we we went outside as with Rose called out "Mum, we're taking her to meet Lily and James."

Bordering the property was a huge, green, leafy, hedge, which we ran alongside till there was a hole in it. We were on anther property much like the Weasley's. "Should we be here?" I asked. "Yeah, it's our cousin's." Hugo told me, as Rose hauled us after her. We continued on up to the door, on which they didn't bother knocking. "Hey Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry. This is Malika. She's staying with us. Are Lily and Albus here?" Hugo asked, barely pausing between words. "Hey kids, yeah they're upstairs." Harry replied and left the room. "Scorpius is here as well." Rose smiled at that. "Thanks Uncle Harry." She said and darted upstairs.

"Come on, I'll take you too see Lily, you met her at Madame Malkin's." Hugo said and took over the roll of dragging me around.

Like Rose we went up the stairs and stopped briefly at the door she had disappeared into. Hugo opened it. Rose was seated on the ground with two other boys, playing a card game, one looked like a younger version of Harry, with a mess of black hair and bright green eyes, the other was like a solid ghost. He was pale, pale skin, pale hair, pale grey eyes. "The blonde one is Scorpius, the other is Albus, he's our cousin." With that he backed out of the room and continued down the hall. When Hugo opened the door Lily, launched, with more force than a rocket at us. "Hugo, Malika!" Lily cried. This girl should not be fed sugar. "I have been waiting for ages for you to get here." Lily said. "Do you want to go play quidditch?" She chirped.

Hugo and Rose, the others had decided to join in, ran home to grab his broom and upon discovering that I had no broom, Lily leant me James', her brother, who currently was at his friend's, Fred's. Who was apparently also another cousin. "Up." I said and the broom steadily rose up. I swung myself onto the broom and joined Lily in the air.

"You've flown before." She commented. "Yeah." I replied. "But you haven't played quidditch?" I shook my head. She took off explaining the basics of chasers, beaters, keepers and seekers as well as the various balls. It was going to be three on three. It probably wasn't fair considering it was younger kids against older kids. Hugo and Rose kept and Albus, Scorpius, Lily and I chased. They won three-one. It was fun.

Eventually Mrs Weasley appeared at the edge of the field. "Come on kids it's time for dinner."

"Did you have fun today, kids?" Mr Weasley asked. "Yes." Rose and Hugo chorused. Noticing my silence he turned to me, "What about you, Malika?"

"It was great." I replied truthfully. Maybe it was still hard, but it was getting easier.

That night I sat with Caesar, grooming him as he purred like a semi-trailer. "What do you think, buddy?" I asked him and ran my hands along his now soft coat, needing comfort. Seeming to understand, he stood his legs and rubbed his face against my cheek, before curling up and going to sleep on my lap. I sat stroking him and watched the night settle.


End file.
